homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Venezuela
'''The Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela or Venezuela '''for short, is a country in South America that boarders Haiti to the north, Brazil to the south, Guyana to the east and Columbia to the west. It is a socialist state and is well known for Hugo Chavez and being a sewer of poverty. In 2018 after a coup de' etat the country is now an ally to Korea. History In 2015 the President of Venezuela had travaled to New York City at the United Nations to honor and celebrate the reunification of North and South Korea into the Greater Korean Republic and was there following Kim jong Un and his adress to the world leaders. During that same year when the Oil Wars began the Venezuelan government had began to isolate itself and began focusing on manufacturing oil to keep the nation and its economy stable though it still suffered. Riots soon erupted in 2016 over the government and its failed policies to help stabalize and control the population and calm down protestors. On that same year, the isolationist government was overthrown in a Korean backed cup de 'etat and a pro-korean regime soon took its place. Economic surge Under the new regime Korean trade had increased the venezuelan economy and had strengthened their currency. Modernization had increased and poverty levels went into a massive decline. Following the invasion of the United States, venezuela supplied the korean forces and became one of their major allies. This resulted in a massive rising population with soaring birthrates backed by surging markets and the nation's currency quickly becoming one of the most valuable currencies in South America by 2031. War with America When Korea went to war with the United States, Venezuela had supported the Koreans with oil and weapons. After the Koreans succesfully won the war however, 20,000 Venezuelan soldiers were sent to southern Florida and established a military base their to supprot the Korean occupation. Government and military Venezuela has been a Socialist Federation for many years and over 60% of the Venezuelan Parlimant has communist and other socialist and left wing political parties in power. After the Korean backed coup in late 2018, the Government took full control over the parlimant has has established a new regime and has modernized the entire country. Premier of Venuezela became the official new title of the country's Head of State. the National Bolivarian Armed Forces is the main military of Venezuela and is made up of 6 Divisions *National Army *National Navy *National Guard *National Militia *National Military Aviation *Presidential Honor Guard Brigade After the Occupational Holdouts disbanded, the Premier of Venezuela began to negotiate a peace agrement with the United States until December 8th 2028 when Korean Forces crossed the Irradiated Mississipi River and launched a war on 2 fronts. In 2030 the Venezuelan Army has stationed troops down in southern Florida Foreign Relations United States of America the United States and Venezuela have had a very unstable relationship. In 2016 the US following Cuba being industrialized requested that Korea help fix US-Venezuelan relations since Korea had done it in the past. After the 2018 coup the Venezuelan government had sided with the Koreans and the US cut off all ties with the country due to it being swallowed up in Korea's radical communist ideology and tried to keep a false image of a "perfect utopia" that the government had made. Venezuela is very pro-Korean Greater Korean Republic the GKR had helped modernized Cuba and thus did the same with Venezuela with new trade deals and resources that helped boost the economy just like they did to Cuba. As of 2027 Venezuelan-korean relations are high and are one of Korea's best. Cuba After the modernization of Cuba and the re enstalment of a new government, Cuba began to help Korea with various modernization programs all across the world and Cuban officials were able to help industrialize venezuela and made the country an official member and contributer to the programs. Category:Nations